


Baby, I’d summon a demon for you

by takeallmyuwus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Adora, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bisexual Bow (She-Ra), Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Love Confessions, demon catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeallmyuwus/pseuds/takeallmyuwus
Summary: Glimmer needs boy help. Catra is summoned to help.Bow is said boy. Adora is ordered to protect the boy.ora demon/angel AU.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 330





	1. Just what are you?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic, kinda nervous. Anyway hope y’all enjoy.

“Okay, I can do this. Just one drop ought to do it.”

Shaky hands held the needle tight as it got closer to the finger intended for pricking.

_*deep breath*_

“In three... two... two in a half... two and oh fuck it— OW!!”

As a tiny dot of blood started surfacing the girl quickly turned her finger to face the symbols drawn on the ancient book she had found.

A drop of fresh blood splattered onto the page making the symbols glow a crimson red while the drop of blood began to trace each word written in what seemed to be Latin.

Then nothing.

_Huh?_

“Did I skip a step? was my blood not worthy or what?!”

“Glimmah!” A voice yelled from the other side of the girl’s bedroom door.

“Yes mom?”

“It’s 3 am, what on heaven are you doing up so late and on a school night may I remind you.” Her mom scolds.

_Definitely nothing involving heaven that’s for sure._

“Oh nothing just studying for my uh... Latin class.” She eyes the language on the ancient book.

_I should’ve taken theatre classes._

“You should have taken theatre classes, might improve your acting skills. Now go to bed for real this time.” She spoke in a stern but caring tone.

“Fine, goodnight.”

“Goodnight love.”

Tired and disappointed, the girl stood from where she had been sitting, the book now closed and thrown into the trash can next to her desk. Slowly she made her way to bed and under the covers.

_*sigh*_

“What a waste of time and potential sleep, I was sure it would work after seeing it lit up all ominous-like... guess it was all for show.”

Sleep soon took over the girl, making her unaware of the other presence in the room.  


•••

The first rays of the morning shined through the room’s window as the birds chirped to the start of a new day.

Meanwhile an alarm had been going off for 6 minutes straight.

“Ughh why did I stay up til 3 again?” She reached her arm toward the noisy device and switched it off.

“Fucking finally, I thought I was going to have to smash the thing.” An anonymous voice spoke.

Now fully awake, the girl quickly sat up to find a pair of eyes staring back at her with an unamused look.

She screamed.

“Can you not like scream? It’s still 6 am.” The stranger said with a hint of irritation.

“Oh I’m sorry how else am I suppose to react to a total stranger in my room at 6 am?!” She responded back, her fear now replaced with anger.

Picking up on the switch of emotions, the stranger didn’t comment back and instead they swiftly jumped onto the bed causing a small yelp from the girl.

“S-Stay back! I-I know how to call the cops!”

Oh god why not just kill me now.

Before the girl could say anything else, the stranger let out a wicked laugh exposing their teeth to which she noticed were unnaturally sharp.

“Aw man, quite the comedian aren’t ya Sparkles?” They wiped away a few laughing tears.

“It’s Glimmer and just what are you?” She felt regret soon as the words slipped out.

Now sitting up straight and close she could tell the stranger was not human.

They had smooth caramel skin with strange markings on both arms, voluminous brown curls, freckles across the cheeks and their eyes... one aqua blue and the other an amber yellow.

They looked straight out of a fairy tail... or nightmare now noticing a black pointy tail and horns.

_What in the actual hell?_

“Not sure why you’re surprised Glitter, you were the one who summoned me after all.” The stranger yawned.

“Again, it’s Glimmer and summoned you? what are you— OH LAST NIGHT.”

“Bingo, now she’s got it.” They smirked while slowly inching closer to the girl, stopping a few inches from her face.

“Um, w-what are you doing?” The girl panicked as the stranger continued to lock eyes.

“Waiting for you to initiate our contract.” They simply stated.

“And how would I do that, no, why should I?”  
Scoffing the stranger got up to stand at the side of the bed, annoyance plastered on their face.

“I’m beginning to question your motives for summoning me, did you even mean to?”  
“I wasn’t expecting it to actually work... could you just explain to me, the rules?”

“Duh I was going to.” They rolled their eyes.

“First introductions, call me Catra and you might have guessed already but yes I’m a demon, here to form a contract with you and in exchange you’ll give me something in return.”

“Is that something my soul?”

Once again the demon full on laughed before settling down and answering the curious yet slightly annoyed girl.

“No Shimmer, when the time comes I’ll let you know.”

“Can the contract be over anything?” She asked, not bothering to correct her name, seeing that the demon was doing it on purpose.

“Pretty much, so why did you summon me, what is it that you want Pinky?”

“Seriously? that wasn’t even close to my name this time, you know what never mind.” Sighing in defeat she continued “I want a relationship, you see there’s this boy...” She blushed.

“A boy, really? was kinda expecting something more like magical powers or teleportation.” The demon scoffed.

“Wait, you can do that?!”

“You didn’t wish for it so guess we’ll never know.” Catra shrugged.

Now holding out her clawed hand for the girl to shake, she spoke in a serious manner.

“Glimmer Moon, do you wish to finalize the contract?”

The girl hesitated before ultimately taking the demon’s hand and shaking it lightly, she then said her final thought.

“I do.”


	2. A bisexual disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made.

“Contract has been finalized.”

The demon stated with a satisfied look on her face, her tail swung in what Glimmer thought could be joy.

“Now then, who’s the dude we gotta charm?”

“His name is Bow Archer, he goes to my school and OH SHIT SCHOOL—!” Jumping out of bed and rushing to get dressed, the girl had no time to continue the conversation.

“Oh yeah, guess I should get ready too.”

Not knowing what that meant, Glimmer turned to ask but was instantly awestruck at the demon before her.

Catra no longer looked like spawn from hell, her horns and tail had vanished along with the markings on her upper arms, her eyes remained the same colors but now appeared human.

 _Oh no, she’s hot._ The girl internally panicked.

“Awe thanks Sparkles.” With a smirk the demon continued “Though as cute as you are, you’re not exactly my type.”

“You can read minds?!” Embarrassment now colored her olive toned cheeks.

“Only those who I hold a contract with.” Catra explained.

“I... wow okay just forget I ever thought that.” The girl mumbled while slipping on her shoes.

“Nah.”  


•••

After getting dressed and a quick breakfast, both girls managed to make it in time before the first bell.

“So, what do I need to know.” The demon questioned while looking around the building, she ignored all the stares she’s been receiving since arrival.

“Know about?”

“About you and this arrow guy, what’s the situation between you two.” Catra clarified, now entranced by the shiny school trophies on display.

“Bow’s a good friend but I wish for us to be more than just pals, I was hoping that with some help he can fall in love with me too...”

And for the third time today, Catra laughed her full wide laugh only this time her menacing sharp canines were replaced with human pearly whites.

“Love? please, I didn’t peg you as the mushy mumbo jumbo type Sparkles.”

Blushing at her maximum Glimmer stopped to face Catra, halting the demon in her tracks as well.

“And what if I am? we made a contract meaning you’re suppose to obey my wish.” The shorter girl smirked feeling like she had won this little banter of theirs.

“Glimmer!” A voice called out and suddenly her newfound confidence deteriorated, she took a deep breath in then out before facing the approaching boy.

“Hi Bow... how are you?”

“Great, thanks for asking and you?”

The boy sure was positive and highly energized for someone so early in the morning, Catra thought. Nonetheless he was good looking and sparkles was a blushing mess.

“I am also doing great hah, oh— this is uh, my cousin Catra.” Glimmer grabbed the demon’s arm before she could escape.

“She’s new in town.” She added.

“Nice to meet you Catra, I’m Bow.” He smiled kindly.

The demon only nodded in response before moving to stand behind the sparkly girl, she was about to ask to leave but froze at hearing a familiar voice.

“There you are Bow, I was looking for y— oh hello there.” The voice greeted.

“Adora, this is my friend Glimmer. Glimmer meet Adora, an old friend of mine haha...” The boy nervously chuckled.

“Hi Adora, are you new? don’t think I’ve seen you around.” Glimmer felt speechless by this girl as well.

Adora had light blonde hair tied in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes and pale white skin with rosy tainted cheeks, not to mention her muscles...

_God I’m such a bisexual disaster._

Glimmer mentally panicked, earning a snickered laugh from Catra, who could hear it all in her mind.

“Right, she’s new which reminds me Adora meet Catra, Glimmer’s cousin and also new.” Bow gestured over to her.

Adora’s eyes immediately widened as she locked eyes with the brunette who stood behind the sparkly girl, a surprised look took over the blonde’s face.

“Catra?”

“Hey Adora~”


	3. A date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates are set. Things get said.

“PB & J sandwich?”

Glimmer offered, already cutting the sandwich in half to share with the brunette.

The weather was nice and so the two girls sat on the outside tables beside the cafeteria for lunch.

“Demons don’t need food.” Catra answered, clearly in a bad mood after this morning’s encounter.

“Well my mom taught me manners, it’s rude to eat in front of someone who’s not.” The shorter girl declared as she handed half the sandwich to Catra.

“Now eat, that’s an order.” She pointed.

“Cool it Sparkles, you’re not the queen.” Although intended to sound snarky, it came out in a more playful tone.

“So... mind explaining how you know Bow’s friend and how she knows you?” Glimmer began.

“Did you do a contract with her too?” She raised her brow in curiosity.

At that, Catra laughed though it was not her usual laugh, making Glimmer suspicious of the demon’s sudden odd behavior.

“It’s not important.” Catra mumbled, clearly wanting to move on from the topic.

“Speaking of important, I got you a date with arrow boy.” She casually blurted out.

“WHAT?!” Glimmer shrieked.

“I said—“

“No I heard you but how?” Although stunned by the news, the girl managed to finish her sandwich without choking.

“I saw him, asked and he said yes.” The demon bluntly stated.

“Aw come on, I want details!” Excitement radiated from the girl.

_*grunts*_

“I simply asked if he’d like to hang with us saturday, aka tomorrow and he said yes.”

“Wait, you’ll be there too?” Glimmer tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but failed.

“Only to keep a certain someone from butting in.” Catra muttered.

“Well, either way I have a date with Bow!” The girl cheered, pulling the demon into a celebratory hug.

“Argh— Get off me!” The brunette complained.

•••

“A date?” Adora asks confused.

“Well her cousin Catra is going as well but that’s beside the point.” Bow replies, feeling giddy at the idea of hanging out with Glimmer.

“I’m not so sure about this...” The blonde protested as she sat next to Bow.

They were out by the soccer field snacking on potato chips.

“Adora, I know it’s like your mission to keep me safe from potential ‘evil’ but it’s just one date.”

“What about Catra?” She whispered.

“What about her?” Bow asked, noticing a steady blush appear on the angel’s face.

“Do you two have history together? That would explain how you already know each other.”

“W-What? Pfft no, not at all.” She tried sounding confident but failed miserably.

“You’re not very convincing.” Bow chuckled.

_*gasp*_

“Were you sent to protect her sometime ago too?!” His voice pitched at the revelation.

“Look it’s complicated.” Adora sighed, draping an arm over her face as she laid down on the soft grass.

“Okay but if you ever need to talk, I’m here for you.” The boy reassured as he laid next to the angel.

“Right.” Was all the blonde could say back.

Her mind raced a mile a minute but definitely not over a certain heterochromatic eyed demon.

That’s for sure.

•••

“I have band practice after school but you can wait for me in my room just don’t let my mom see you.” Glimmer instructs.

“Band practice, really Sparkles?” The brunette snickers.

“I find it fun!” The blushing girl tries to defend.

“Hey Glimmer, ready for practice?” Bow shouted as he walked toward the girls with Adora following behind.

“Arrows is in band too huh, fun indeed.” Catra retorts low enough that only Glimmer hears.

“Shut it.” She talks through her teeth while smiling and waving at the approaching pair.

“Hi Bow, totally ready, let’s go!” Hooking elbows, Glimmer pulls Bow towards the band hall.

_See ya Catra._

“Okay— bye girls!” Bow yells behind, leaving Adora and Catra by themselves.

The two girls stare for a moment, neither one says a word when suddenly Catra turns to walk away most likely headed to Glimmer’s house.

“Catra wait—!” Adora immediately follows.

“Go away Adora.” The demon warns, now picking up the pace.

“No, we need to ta—“

“There’s nothing to talk about so leave me alone.” Catra interrupts.

Not bothering to hear a reply, she continues to walk faster, not caring wether the angel follows or not.

But Adora’s never been one to simply give up. Catra soon finds that out as a hand grabs her arm, making her stop and turn to face the blonde.

“Catra please, I need to know why you’re here, what are your intentions?” She interrogates, hand still gripping the demon’s arm.

“My intentions? you sound like someone’s middle aged dad.” The brunette snorts before laughing.

 _Her laugh hasn’t changed._ Adora stared in awe.

“Why do you need to know why I’m here?” Catra asks, aware of Adora’s staring.

“I was sent to protect Bow from any potential evil and after seeing you here well, that’s self explanatory.” The angel confides.

“I see, so you think I’ll what, try to influence him or something?” Anger began to take over the demon.

“Catra—“ Adora tries but gets cut off.

“Oh please. I’m not some low rank demon anymore.” She scoffed.

“My business is with Glimmer, NOT you or arrow boy!” Catra’s voice grew loud.

“Oh yeah? well your business involves MY client!” Adora yelled back.

“So? I’m not doing anything ‘evil’ as you say. You’re good at making sure of it, after all.” The demon spat words laced with venom.

“What’s that suppose to mean?!” Feeling defensive, Adora released Catra’s arm not wanting to hurt her.

“Playing dumb now are we? Fine.” Catra glared coldly at the blonde before turning to leave once more.

Only this time Adora didn’t follow.

She simply stood there, watching as the brunette disappeared into the distance.

 _What did she mean?_ The angel wondered.


	4. She feels the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Quick info on my demon/angel AU*
> 
> First One: Highest level an angel could achieve.  
> Level 3: Protects and interacts with humans.  
> Level 2: Deals with important/critical situations.  
> Level 1: Brings good influence to the world.
> 
> Force Captain: Highest rank a demon could achieve.  
> High Rank: Makes deals and interacts with humans.  
> Medium Rank: Causes disaster and chaos.  
> Low Rank: Brings bad influence to the world.
> 
> Backstory time:

“Are you ready, Angel 127?”

“Yes, Light Hope.”

Having finished her training and education on humans and their world below. The young angel was ready to embark on her first ever mission as a level 1 angel.

“The First Ones and I have high hopes for you, Angel 127.”

“I won’t let you down.” Confidence gleamed in the young angel’s bright blue eyes.

“Kyle Thomas is your client.” Light Hope hands her a file. “He is to do one good deed by the end of the day.” She instructs.

“I understand.”

“Good luck to you, Angel 127.”

The young angel’s vision starts to blur as her surroundings shifted, causing her to shut her eyes as she was transported down into the human world.

Once feeling stable, she opens her eyes to find herself in what seemed to be a public park. She looked around for a moment, taking it all in, the people walking, birds singing, sun shin—

_*ACHOOO*_

“Damn allergies...” A voice says. The angel turns around to find a scrawny blonde boy sitting on a bench under the shade of an oak tree.

_Kyle Thomas?_

The angel double checks with her file making sure he’s the one. Once certain, she walks over to him.

He was in the middle of finishing a sketch on what looked to be a boy around his age. Written at the bottom corner of the page was an R with a heart. 

_Interesting..._

_*ACHOOO*_

Kyle sneezes into a tissue, then proceeds to toss it toward the trash can near him but instead, lands on the ground.

“Oh no, you don’t.” The angel places her hand on top of his shoulder before advising “Littering is NOT okay.”

Her client only looked down at the tissue but did nothing about it.

She grew confused.

Once more, she put her hand on his shoulder and with a kinder tone this time “You’re better than this, Kyle.” Yet the boy did not so much as flinch. So she tries again.

“Think about the environment.”  
 _Nothing._

“What about the animals that live here.”  
 _Still nothing._

“The poor tree that suffered into making that tissue?!”  
 _Nope._

“UGHH!” She grunted in frustration, running her hands over her face but froze at the sound of laughter coming from above her.

“You should’ve seen your face!” A voice mocked.

_Someone can see me?_

She lifts her gaze up toward the oak tree where she spots a girl, sitting on a branch looking down at the angel with a devilish smirk.

“What, cat got your tongue?” The girl purred, her eyes wondering all over the blonde.

The angel could only stare back, mesmerized by the gem like eyes this stranger had. The left, a delicate aquamarine and the right, a dazzling citrine.

Her staring soon came to a halt as she caught glimpse of a pair of horns and a tail.

_A demon!_

This demon could be the reason for her mission gone wrong, she thought.

She turns back to Kyle, the boy had now started on another sketch, this time of a lizard. The angel thinks for a moment, then one last time, touches his shoulder and advises “The boy from your sketch wouldn’t like a litterbug.”  
And just like that, he picks up the used tissue and finally disposes of it properly.

“I did it, HA!” She points back up to where the demon was no longer at.  


•••

“Catra!” A menacing voice called.

“Yes, Shadow Weaver?” The brunette rolled her eyes as she stepped into her world coming back from the humans.

“Report status of your first mission.”

“Successful.” She smiled smugly.

“I see... you’re not that useless after all.”

“I also messed with an angel’s mission.” Catra added with a glare.

“Did you now... and did you succeed?”

The brunette only answered with silence, to which Shadow Weaver took as a fail.

“I’m not surprised.” Was all she said before taking her leave.  


•••

A few missions later and the young angel was outstanding, receiving praises by her higher ups and fellow angels. All was perfect, that is until a certain multi-color eyed demon came along.

It started with frequent encounters, each time a coincidence neither let go to waste. Either the blonde would try to reverse the demon’s bad or the brunette would try to override the angel’s good.

But it didn’t take long for them to reach a compromise. And soon enough, a friendship was formed between the two.

_*giggles*_

“What’s so funny?” The blonde asked.

The two girls sat on the edge of a tall building with a view that overlooked the entire city. They watched the sunset together as it was now their thing.

“I was just thinking about how we never told each other our names.”

“Oh.”

“Catra.” The demon replied.

“Huh?”

“My name, it’s Catra.”

“Oh.” Again, was the angel’s response but then “It suits you.” She smiled.

“Oh yeah, how so?” Catra teased in a voice that always made the blonde resemble a cherry.

“It... It just does.” The blonde averts her gaze.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Angel 127.”

At first Catra waited for the angel to crack a joke or say she was just messing with her but as they continued to stare in silence, she figured out the blonde was being serious.

“Oh shit.”

“Catra, no cursing!” The angel scolded. Her eyebrows raised at the rare sight of Catra looking flustered.

“I-I didn’t think you’d say my n-name all of a sudden...” The demon stuttered while eyeing at anything but the angel.

“I wish I had a proper name.” The blonde mumbles.

“Only First Ones are given a name.” She pouted.

 _How adorable._ Catra thought and then an idea struck.

“Adora...” She tested it out.

“What was that?”

“Your name from now on, Adora.” The demon proudly stated.

For a minute the blonde just stared face blank before giving the brunette the softest genuine smile she’s ever seen.

“I love it.” Adora whispered.  


•••

“Catra!” Shadow Weaver snapped.

“Yes?”

“Lately the status of your missions have been utterly disgraceful.” She jeered.

“Right, I’ll start doing better.” Catra mindlessly assured.

“We’ll see.”

It wasn’t that Catra was bad at missions on the contrary she was great but with Adora always by her side, it was hard for the demon to bring bad influence with a literal angel next to her though she didn’t mind, she was happy.

Being with Adora was like a breath of fresh air from her polluted world. 

_I wonder if she feels the same?_

•••

While getting ready for her mission of the day, Adora received a knock on her door. She opens it to find her higher up.

“Light Hope, what can I do for you?”

“Congratulations Angel 127, you are being promoted.” She announced.

“Promoted?”

“Yes, to a level 2 angel.”

“Level 2?”

“Indeed, the ceremony is to be held today along with a celebration afterwards.” Light Hope informs.

“Will I still have a mission today?” Adora hoped she would.

“No, the event will take up most of the day.” She shatters the young angel’s hope.

“Are you sure? I can do a quick mission before sunset and—“

“Angel 127, I am pleased to hear such devotion but it is fine for one day if you to take a break.” Light Hope assured.

With no other choice, the young angel nods in agreement. “I guess one day wouldn’t hurt.”

•••

Catra sat at their usual hangout spot, gazing at the city view. It was now around sunset and Adora was nowhere to be seen.

“She’s probably running late.” She tried convincing.

Soon the warm colors of the sky turned to cool hues as the moon began to rise.

_*sigh*_

“She is so getting an earful tomorrow.”

Catra decides as she got up to leave. Going back to her world, she is greeted by Shadow Weaver waiting on her return.

“And just where have you been?”

“On a mission.”

“This late?”

“What is it now?” Catra sighed, not in the mood for her superior’s interrogations.

“There has been news going around of an angel getting promoted.” She starts, though the brunette fails to see why that matters much.

“The last thing we need is another level 2 angel ruining our work.” Shadow Weaver seethed.

 _Level 2?_ Catra flinched.

Thoughts of Adora crossed her mind, making her suddenly anxious about the whole conversation.

“What does this angel look like?” Her voice quivered but it went unnoticed.

“Blonde hair, blue eyes or so I’ve heard.”

“I see...” She tried acting neutral from the reveal.

“Maybe if you did your missions correctly, you’d be the one getting promoted.” Shadow Weaver asserted before leaving Catra alone with her thoughts.

“I would’ve done my missions if Adora hadn’t kept...“ She pauses, a sudden revelation came to her.

“She used me, didn’t she?” Tears began to form as she started putting pieces together.

“I should’ve known... keeping me away from humans, from influencing...” The demon rambled on, coming to the conclusion that Adora only befriended her to ruin missions.

Just like Shadow Weaver had said.  


•••

The sun began to set as Adora sat at their meet up spot. Excitement oozed off the blonde as she waited for Catra, anxious to tell her friend of the promotion she had received yesterday.

But her friend never showed.

Nor the next day.

Or the day after.

Or ever again.

•••

It didn’t take long for Catra to rise to the top. Now a high rank demon, she had surpassed her once superior Shadow Weaver. Her work now consisted of taking, trading or making deals.

As she scanned through her list of summonings, her eyes stopped at a certain sparkly girl with short pink hair and purple contact eyes.

“Glimmer Moon.” She read.

“Well you’re not summoned by someone like her everyday, this should be interesting.” Soon enough the demon found herself in a dark room surrounded by pink and purple with her summoner already fast asleep. 

_Oh, great._

•••

“A special mission?” Adora questioned.

“Yes, evil has been detected back in the city where you first started out.” Light Hope explains.

“Got it, what’s my goal?” This wasn’t the first time the blonde had missions like this. Now a level 3 angel, she was familiar with the work.

“You are to protect the young man in this file, I’ve been told he is key to the evil presence.” She hands the file over to Adora.

“Bow Archer, dark brown hair and eyes, 17 years old... likes to make tiny wooden figurines?”

_Oookay..._

“Are you ready, Angel 127?”

“I’m ready.”

As usual her surroundings started to shift as she closed her eyes knowing the drill, opening them up again upon feeling carpeted floor beneath her.

She glanced around, sunlight peeked through the blinds brightening up the room, her client was still sound asleep, that is until an alarm went off making him shuffle around trying to turn it off.

He sat up yawning and stretching, slowly opening his eyes trying to adjust to the lighting but quickly shot them wide open at the complete stranger that stood in his room, watching him.

“Hello i’m Adora.” The angel introduced.

Frozen in shock, the boy began to analyze her features for when he gives a description to the police about a stranger with blonde hair, blue eyes, white wings—

“... Am I dead?”


	5. Be my girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love confession is made along with an apology decades late.

_Finally some peace and quiet._

Catra had almost forgotten what it felt like to relax, no duties or responsibilities there to weigh on her. She laid comfortably on the soft pink bed, eyes closed while the last rays of the sun gently caressed her face as she was feeling the moment.

“Catraaa!” Glimmer bursts into the room.

_Aaaand moment gone._

She sat up only to be pushed back down by the sparkly girl as she jumped on top of her.

“Get off me!” She growled.

“I have a date!” Glimmer squeals, ignoring the grumbling demon beneath her.

“We’ve established that.” The brunette struggled to remove the girl on top.

“I know but Bow and I talked it out during band practice and decided to go to the city fair!” Her excitement made her hold on Catra tighter.

“Sparkles, I am two seconds away from obliterating you!” The demon warns.

“Oh please, like you’d hurt your summoner.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Sure, anyways what should I wear for tomorrow?” Glimmer ultimately gets up and heads toward her closet.

Just when Catra thought the girl couldn’t get any more sparklier, she is proven wrong. Upon opening her closet, she is met with what looked to be a sparkly kingdom of clothes.

_It’s an obsession at this point, right?_

“I was thinking something like this.” She holds up a short-frilly lavender dress.

“Hmm how about something like this.” The demon picks out a black shirt with a moon crescent in the center and a short plum pencil skirt to go with.

“Huh, who knew demons had great fashion sense.” Glimmer joked as hung her clothes back up.

“Trust me, my outfit’s gonna make you wish I was your date.” The brunette bragged.

“That’s right, you and Adora are going as well...”

“Don’t worry Sparkles, I’ll make sure to keep away from you two doofuses.”

“Thank you.” She gave Catra a genuine smile.

“Whatever... it is my job after all.” The demon mumbled shyly.

“Right, well tomorrow’s a big day so I think I’ll head to bed early.” Glimmer started to un-do her bedsheets.

“Wait, what about you?” She turns to Catra.

“Demons don’t need sleep.”

“Not this again, here.” She pats down on the space next to her.

“Uh, no thanks.”

“Catra!”

“Ugh, fine.” The brunette grumbled as she got under the covers.

“Goodnight... demon scum.” Glimmer immediately drifted off.

_Goodnight, Sparkles._

Peace and quiet took over once more.

•••

_*yawns*_

“Ah, isn’t it a beautiful day.” Bow beams.

“Mhmm totally...” Adora slouches.

It was 8 am, the two stood by the bus stop waiting on Glimmer and Catra to arrive. Both were wearing casual jeans, Bow with a yellow hoodie crop top and Adora with a simple white shirt and a red letterman jacket.

Bow was off the rails excited and Adora, although technically didn’t need sleep, felt sleep deprived from staying up all night watching a show about magical princesses fighting evil with the two main characters obliviously in love.

“Adora, did you really stay up all night watching that show?”

“Mhmm... all five seasons.”

As the day got brighter and warmer, more people started driving and walking by as they headed to work or their own weekend plans.

“Bow!” Glimmer’s voice was heard as she made her way to them, waving energetically.

“Wow... she looks great.” Bow whispered softly as he gawked at the sparkly girl.

“She does...” Adora agreed though her eyes were not on Glimmer but rather directed at the brunette next to her, wearing ripped black shorts with fishnets and a stylish maroon crop top. Suddenly Adora felt very much awake.

“Morning, girls.” Bow greeted, his eyes still on Glimmer.

“Good morning.” Glimmer greeted back, eyes on Bow.

“Adora...” Catra starts, the angel smiles tentatively in hopes that she’ll greet her in a cutely manner too but instead the demon finishes with “You look like shit.” She points at her eyes indicating the black circles under them.

“Okayyy shall we get going?” Bow cuts in.

They board the bus heading towards the fair. Bow and Glimmer instantly sat together while Adora and Catra decide to stand, holding onto the poles and avoiding contact.

“I can feel you staring ya know.”

“S-Sorry it’s just you look good.” The angel blurts out.

“Duh.” The demon responds with an eye roll while also fighting the urge to smile at the compliment.

They soon arrive to the pier where the fair was being held. Crowds of people already started forming at the entrance to buy tickets.

“You two wait here while we go buy the tickets.” Glimmer instructed as she took Bow’s hand and headed toward the ticket booths.

“She sure is bold.”

“More like bossy.” Catra starts walking away.

“W-Where are you going?”

“Relax, I’m just getting a snack.”

“I’ll come with.” Adora immediately catches up to her.

“What, afraid I’ll steal or something?” Her annoyance grew.

“What? no, I just feel like getting a snack too.” The angel lied, she hoped the brunette didn’t see through her true intention of just wanting to hangout with her.

Catra leads them to a food truck parked right outside the fair for hungry people coming in or out. As they walk up to the truck’s window they are greeted by a worker.

“Buenos días, what can I get for you ladies?” A woman with a thick accent spoke.

“Morning, i’ll take a burrito and blondie over here will have la comida más picante que tiene, por favor.” Catra ordered, leaving Adora impressed with her spanish skills.

“$5.30 please.”

Before Catra could reach into her pocket for the money she took from Glimmer’s purse, Adora had already handed money to the woman.

“Gracias, it’ll be ready in 5 minutes.”

The two move to sit at one of the few small tables placed at the side of the food truck. Neither says a word as they wait but continuously steal glances at each other.

“I didn’t know you spoke spanish.” Adora breaks the silence.

“I didn’t know you had money.” Catra remarked.

“It’s Bow’s money actually, he lent me some for today.” She smiled from the boy’s nice gesture.

“I see.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the time til the woman came out the truck to hand them their food. After thanking her they began to eat, Catra watched closely as Adora first bit into her food and face turned crimson.

“H-hot, hot, hot, hot!” She fans her tongue but quickly learns it does nothing to help.

“Cawah! wah du I du?”

“How should I know?” She snickered.

“Cawah!”

“Fine. Here, drink this.” She hands the blonde a cup of water that came with her burrito.

The angel chugs it all before exhaling in relief.

“Thank you.” She sighed.

“I doubt it does much but it should help calm down the spiciness.”

Adora looks up at her with wide eyes at the reveal of food she had ordered but before she could say anything.

“We got the tickets!” The approaching pair shout in synchronization.

“Adora, are you okay? your face is red!” Bow gasps in worry.

“I’m fine, just some spicy food is all.” She glared slightly at the demon.

Feeling the sudden tension between the two girls, the pair quickly intervened. Bow grabbing Adora and Glimmer pulling Catra towards the entrance of the fair.

Once inside, the pair headed off to a ride leaving Adora and Catra once again on their own. Staying true to her word of keeping away from their date, Catra convinced herself it’s the only reason she dared ask...

“Wanna go on a ride?”

“Sure.”

And just like that, the two spent the rest of the day playing, riding and eating all the things the fair had to offer. It felt like the good old days when they’d joke around and had fun together. Catra hated the nostalgia of it all.

“We still haven’t ridden that one.” Adora points at the big ferris wheel located a bit further from the rest of the events.

“Oh yeah, I was saving that one for last.” Catra begins walking toward it with the blonde following behind.

“Two people.” She tells the guy in charge of seating and operating the ride, he proceeds to sit and lock them in safely before moving on to the next people in line.

They watched as the people below got smaller and the ocean view bigger. The sun began setting as the two girls stared out into the deep blue sea, both deep in thought.

“Catra...”

“Stop.”

“Please, I just want to know...”

“I told you, business with Glimmer and no, nothing evil, happy?” She turns to face Adora and got caught off guard by the angry expression the blonde was giving her.

“Why do you keep assuming I think the worst of you?!” The angel snaps.

“Because you do!” She huffed.

Visibly frustrated at each other. They took a moment to calm down, trying to figure out their next words.

“I waited, Catra.”

“What?”

“I waited for you, that day.” The blonde showed sadness at remembering the day Catra stopped showing up.

“Big deal, I did too.”

“Yes and I’m sorry, I tried seeing you that day but the First Ones wouldn’t let me out of their sight.”

“Just where are you going with this?”

“Everyday before sunset i’d wait, hoping to see you again.”

“Adora...”

“I thought we were friends, I thought... what went wrong?” She looked at the brunette with dejected eyes waiting for a response back, an explanation or anything really.

“You always interfered with my work...” Catra took a deep breath and continued “It always had to be ‘good’ with you, it was like I didn’t matter—“

“You matter a lot to me!” Adora automatically blurted out. At this point she was mere seconds away from breaking down but she needed to get through and say this.

“I am truly sorry, Catra. I never meant to make you feel that way, much less hinder your work though I should’ve considered the consequences of me being around while you did your missions. It’s just being with you...”

_*deep breath*_

“Being with you felt more like paradise than heaven itself.”

 _Wait, was that too much?_ She mentally cringed at herself.

“Do you really mean that?” Catra was barely audible.

“I do.” Adora confirmed.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“I know.”

Soon all the blonde’s worries were blown away by Catra’s signature laugh, the same harmonious sound she heard when they first met and hoped to keep on hearing til the end of time.

People screamed and laughed down below yet the only thing that could be heard was the rapid beating of their own hearts as they stared into each other’s eyes.

The way Catra was suddenly looking at her made Adora take initiative, she inched closer to the brunette, hand placed on hers, carefully bringing her face close, lips a breath away, she stops and looks up at the demon’s eyes.

_Those beautiful gem like eyes._

“Kiss... can we?”

 _Real smooth Adora._ She mentally kicked herself.

“Yes.”

And before she knew it, they kiss.

“Wow...”

“Don’t ruin it.” Catra giggled.

•••

“I had a great time today.”

“Me too, Glim.”

The pair were out by the beach a few yards away from the pier, walking hand in hand along side the ocean shore under the moonlit sky.

“I’m glad we did this, you know, hung out.” Bow lightly squeezed her hand.

“Oh, so now our date is being reduced to a simple hangout?” Glimmer teased.

“Simple? Never.” He smiled knowingly at her.

They took a few more steps before coming to a stop by Bow. He turns to face the now confused girl, gently grabbing hold of both her hands and intertwining them with his slightly trembling ones.

“I like you Glimmer, a lot.” He blushed profoundly.

“I like you too Bow, a lot.”

“In that case, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes...” She whispered softly.

They go in for a hug, staying like that for a solid minute. Slowly they pulled away, looking into each other’s eyes, both glinting with affection and something else.

_Are we about to kiss?_

The two thought in unison, already starting to lean in—

“Ahem, am I interrupting?” Catra suddenly appeared behind them, causing the couple to jump back.

“What the hell, Catra!” Glimmer fumed.

“Time’s up Sparkles, let’s go.”

“Where’s Adora?” Bow looked around, seeing no sight of the angel.

“She’s waiting for you at the entrance.”

The couple looked at Catra for a moment then back at each other, obviously confused at the sudden turn of events.

Neither one said anything in fear of ruining the last few seconds they had left together but then Bow spoke up.

“I’ll see you at school, okay?” He gave his girlfriend a soft forehead kiss.

“Okay.” She smiled reassuringly.

He then let go of her hands, making his way toward the entrance of the fair but before, he stops and turned.

“See you later, Catra.” He waved at the brunette.

“Nice meeting you.” She waved back though the meaning of her words went unnoticed by him.

“Catra, what’s going on?”

“Contract’s over, Sparkles.”

“What?”

“You got your wish didn’t you? a relationship with arrow boy.”

“Yes but...”

“Then let’s head on home.”

The two silently made their way back to Glimmer’s house, quietly going in and up the stairs to her room.

Once inside the demon went straight for her trash can, grabbing the ancient book that was still dumped in there.

“Burn it.” She shoved the book toward the sparkly girl.

“W-What, why?”

“It’s what I want in return from all this.”

“Why?”

“Because after I leave, you’ll forget I ever existed and I don’t need you summoning another demon later on.” Catra explained.

“Can’t I just keep on summoning you?” Tears started peaking as the girl realized what was happening.

“You won’t remember me so how can you summon me again.”

“That’s not fair!” Glimmer protested.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be, Sparkles.” Catra sighed.

“I want to remember you, I wish for you to stay! don’t you like it here?”

“It’s okay Glimmer.”

“Asshole, why’d you have to finally say my name now that you’re leaving...”

“The book.” Catra reminds her.

The girl complies, going to the kitchen she grabs a lighter then heads upstairs where the demon awaits. She holds the lighter with shaky hands reminding her of the memory of how this all started.

“In three... two... two in a half...”

“Glimmer.” The demon warns.

“One.”

The flame steadily reaches the old book, starting from one corner and spreading all around.

“Will Bow and Adora remember you?”

“Adora is leaving as well, now that my work here is done, there’s no need to ‘protect’ Bow.”

“Wait, was she a demon too?”

“The opposite, actually.” Catra let out a comical laugh.

It took a few seconds for the sparkly girl to understand what the brunette meant but once she did, she could hardly believe it.

“Figures, I get the demon.”

“Hey, YOU summoned ME.”

“Yes and I don’t regret it.” The girl chuckled as she wiped an escaping tear away.

The book was more than halfway burned. Glimmer frowned at the sight, knowing what is to come next.

“I’d say I’ll miss you but I won’t even remember...”

“I know.”

As the book fully engulfed in flames, the demon looked up at her summoner and offered her a small smile before stating “Contract is completed.”

“Goodbye... demon scum.”

“Take care, Sparkles.”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short peek at their life, after.

A cool breeze blew through the air causing goosebumps to rise all over Glimmer’s body. She shivered as she brought her knees to her chest, hugging herself to shield from any further winds.

_Why did I agree to an after school picnic during fall?_

“Here, wear this.” She suddenly felt the warmth of her boyfriend’s jacket around her before she could even protest.

“Thanks Bow but wont you be col— Are you seriously wearing a crop top in THIS weather?!” She scolds upon noticing the boy’s attire.

“You know it’s like, my identity.”

_*sigh*_

“Remind me again why I asked you out?”

“Last time I remember it was me who did the asking.”

“No way, you were too shy to make the first move.” Glimmer playfully nudged him.

“Huh? now that I think about it, I don’t really remember who asked who first.”

“Weird, me neither.”

As Bow tried to figure it out, she shifted her attention toward the duck pond they sat across from. She admired the crisp orange leaves floating about in the water, the few dragonflies still flying around and the cloudless bright blue sky.

Yes, it may have been rather chilly to spend the day outside but the scenery was worth the slight numbing cold.

Her sight soon got ambushed by a wooden figurine dangling from a small chain.

“What’s this?”

“Happy two yeariversary!” Bow cheered.

“Awwe babe you shouldn’t have.” She grabbed the gift excitedly turning it around to get a proper look of the wooden figurine her boyfriend had made her.

Tan skin, wild brown curls, blue and yellow eyes, devil horns and a tail.

“A demon?” She gave Bow a curious look.

“Do you like it?”

“Of course, it’s beautiful.” Glimmer holds the figurine close, a part of her feeling some sorta connection to it but can’t decipher why though it was a nice sentiment.

“Good, I um made us a matching pair.” He holds out another wooden figurine only this time of an angel with blonde hair, blue eyes and white wings.

“Figures, I get the demon.” Deja vu suddenly hits her.

“We can trade, I don’t mind.”

“No, I love mine thank you but I didn’t get you anything...” She frowns.

“Hmm... I accept kisses?” The boy puckers up making Glimmer giggle at his silliness.

“Deal.”

After, they clip their wooden figurines to their school bags and sat closer, head leaning on shoulder, hands intertwined as the two gazed out at the empty leaf filled duck pond.

Both overwhelmed with happiness and love.

“Bow, I love you.”

“I love you, Glim.”

“Oh yeah, how much?” She challenges.

“Enough that I’d make a demon figurine for you.” He kisses her temple. “And you?”

“Baby, I’d summon a demon for you.” She returns with a kiss on his jaw.

•••

“Idiots.” Catra whispered.

She sat on a small grass hill that overlooked the small park as she watched the couple from afar.

Lately she wondered how the two have been doing, feeling like ages since last seeing them and so decided to pay a visit.

Although she no longer existed to them.

“Hey there, Force Captain.” A lovely voice broke the demon out of thought.

“Why if it isn’t a First One.” She lifts her head back to find Adora standing behind looking at her with a tender smile.

_A look i’ll never get tired of witnessing._

“Interesting place you picked for our date.” The angel moves to sit next to her girlfriend.

“Yeah well, I thought we’d check up on them.” She gestures over to the couple sitting by the duck pond.

“Bow and Glimmer...” Adora’s face lit up at seeing the two together again, looking happy as ever.

“Awe did you miss them?” She turns to poke the brunette.

“Did NOT and quit poking me, dummy!” She tried wrestling the blonde but ended up being pinned down instead.

“Hey, I missed them too.”

“Pfft whatever, now get off you’re heavy.” In spite of complaining she made no real effort to push the angel off.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Get off or I’ll obliterate you.”

“Nope.” Adora proceeded to drop her full weight as she laid on top of Catra, hugging the brunette’s torso while placing her head on the soft rising chest of her girlfriend.

“Why have I not dumped you yet?” Catra feigned annoyance.

“Because you like me too much.”

“Well, you got me there.” The demon sighed happily shifting just enough to be able to hug her angel back.

They stayed that way for a while, holding each other close as the sky above changed from its usual azure hue to orange-pink pastels.

Soon enough the two sat up, Adora placing Catra in front to hug from behind while placing her chin on her shoulder as the brunette lazily leaned back, twirling the blonde locks that brushed the side of her face.

And like that they ended their day doing what both loved most, watching the sunset with your _girlfriend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that wraps up my first ever fanfic. Hope you enjoyed the fluff and this au, loved receiving your feedback!
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading <3


End file.
